Not the way it seems
by mirdaishan
Summary: After seeing Morgan with Hodges, Greg is convinced they're together. He's so upset about it that he makes a stupid mistake, one no one thought he could ever make. Or are things not the way they seem?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while back already, but I never published it before as it's quite different from what I usually write. Hope you like it anyway! :)  
It takes place after 13x21 Ghosts of the Past, but there's no real spoilers (yet)!**

* * *

Finally.

The word crossed his mind as his lips crashed down onto hers. He whispered her name in her ear, only giving himself a second to say it in between kisses. It wasn't until she asked him what his name was that he realized she wasn't who he thought she was.

* * *

With her kit in her hand Morgan walked down the hotel hallway. She didn't know much about the crime scene yet, just that a man had been shot and that there were two witnesses.

As usual, the crime scene wasn't hard to find as it had been sealed off by yellow police tape. The man had been shot right in front of room 1175. A girl was standing in the doorway of it, looking at the dead man with a horrified look in her eyes. Russell was already trying to talk to her, but to Morgan's surprise he seemed angry. She didn't understand why, had the girl done something wrong?

"Hi, Russell," she greeted him.

"Morgan… Why don't you go see what David has to say?" he said when he saw who had greeted him.

"Okay…" she slowly said, not understanding why he immediately sent her away. Her eyes quickly scanned the hotel room, a habit of being a CSI, she thought with a little smile. Her eyes stopped at the bed. The sheets were on it as if the girl had been tossing and turning all night, but Morgan knew better than that. The girl had been with someone last night! Her eyes continued to scan the room, hoping to see evidence of the man the girl had been with. To her surprise, the man was still in the room. When he turned around, she froze. The man the girl had been with last night was Greg.

Morgan's heart started to beat wildly when she recognized her colleague. No, she had to rephrase that: the colleague she had been in love with for months. The guy she had thought of as a really great friend, who she could trust… and who she wanted to be with so badly. And here he was in a hotel room with a girl she didn't know and he probably didn't know either.

"Morgan, this isn't what it looks like!" he said when he saw her. She fought back her tears as she said: "It isn't? What else can it look like other than that you've had a very fun night?"

"Nothing happened between me and Lisa, I swear!" he said. She noticed he was close to tears as well, but she ignored it. She shook her head, refusing to look directly at him. "We're both CSI's, Greg, we have to follow the evidence. And right now the only thing the evidence is telling me is that you've slept with some girl you probably don't even know!"

The tears really started to roll down her face now, so she rushed out of the hotel room to find David.

"Are you okay?" he worriedly asked her.

"Just talk!" she ordered him, wiping away her tears. Before David had the chance to say something, Greg appeared next to them. "Honestly, Morgan, I did not sleep with Lisa! Nothing happened! Okay, we did kiss, but that's all! I feel stupid enough for kissing her already, nothing else happened!"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped at him.

"I didn't even know you two were dating," David noted.

"We aren't," she angrily told him. In thought she added 'And we never will be now!' How could he do this to her? Okay, so they weren't dating, but she had honestly thought that was only because they hadn't admitted their feelings to each other. Everyone knew they were in love, they just hadn't said it out loud.

"Morgan, please…"

"Leave me alone!" she repeated, fighting her tears once again. "Just stay away from me! Stay away!"

"Morgan…"

"That's enough!"

They both looked up as Russell approached them. The angry look on his face was one Morgan had never seen before.

"We're at a crime scene here, for goodness sake, act like it!" he angrily said. "You're both acting like two immature kids! Greg, go and tell Brass what you saw… now! And Morgan, you're going back to CSI. I'm calling Sara to help me here and I'm assigning you to another case!"

"Fine!" Still angry, but not because she had been taken off the case, she took off her gloves, grabbed her kit and walked away. She ignored Greg calling her name.

* * *

After Greg had told Brass everything he had seen through the peephole of the hotel room door – a man dressed in black clothes firing a shot at an already bleeding man lying on the floor and then taking off in the direction of the stairs – he impatiently waited till he was told he could leave. He was still waiting when Sara walked in.

"Hey," she said. "What happened?"

The way she asked him told him she wasn't talking about the crime, but about him and Lisa. He sighed deeply. "I made a stupid mistake, but not as stupid as it seems, alright?"

"Alright, take it easy, tiger!" Sara told him with a smile. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

He heaved another deep sigh. "Okay… After shift yesterday I went to find Morgan, just to ask her if she needed a ride home or something else unimportant, just so I could talk to her for a few more minutes…"

_He had checked the locker room and their office, but she wasn't there. He continued walking down the hallway until he reached the breakroom. When he saw who she was with, he immediately stood still, not realizing Henry was only a step behind him._

"_Hey, watch it!" the DNA tech said as he took a step back to prevent Greg from bumping into him. Greg ignored him, his eyes glued to what he saw in the breakroom. Morgan was sitting on the couch, but she wasn't alone. She was with Hodges… They sat next to each other, cozily talking and laughing. They were looking at something on Hodges' phone, something Greg couldn't see. Suddenly he clearly heard Morgan say: "You are such a romantic…"_

_It felt like his heart stopped beating right there and then. What? No, he refused to believe it. Morgan had not just called Hodges a romantic, it just couldn't be! A nauseous feeling started to take over his body. How could she do this to him? He had been sure she was just as crazy about him as he was about her and yet here she was, calling Hodges a romantic… He started to feel his heart beating again, wild and uncontrollable. Then it seemed to break into a thousand pieces. Morgan had fallen for Hodges…_

_Without noticing any of his surroundings, he left CSI and got into his car. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from there. He drove around without paying attention to any of the street name signs and finally ended up on a parking lot of a hotel. He got out of his car, locked it and walked into the hotel, immediately heading for the bar. Why, he didn't know, because he never drank. Yet he accepted the drink the bar tender poured him and he actually took a sip as well, immediately regretting it. He put the glass down and played with it for a while, concentrating on the drink moving around in it so he wouldn't think about Morgan._

"_That alcohol is actually going drunk itself if you keep moving it around like that."_

_He looked up and saw a girl had sat down next to him. She looked nothing like Morgan: brown hair instead of blond, dark eyes instead of blue and way too much make-up instead of Morgan's subtle use of eyeliner and mascara._

"_Go find another customer," he told her, assuming she was a hooker. To his surprise, she started laughing._

"_I'm not that kind of girl," she told him. "I know I look like one with all this make-up, but that's just something my boss wants. I'm Lisa, I'm the fortune-teller here at the hotel."_

_He didn't introduce himself back to her, he didn't feel like talking at all._

"_What I tell all those tourists is completely fake of course, but I do sense certain things," she continued. "And I sense there's something wrong with you. Something about a girl?"_

_For a second he believed she actually had some sort of sixth sense, but then he realized it was an easy guess._

"_Leave me alone," he told her, grabbing his glass again._

"_Hey, I can just leave if you want me to, you don't have to throw your drink in my face!" she quickly said, a shocked expression on her face. She jumped up from her seat and started to walk away. Suddenly he felt sorry for scaring her like that._

"_Lisa, wait!" he called after her. "I wasn't going to throw my drink in your face, honestly!"_

_She smiled at him. "Alright, I believe you. Can I sit down again?"_

"_Sure." Why not? It wasn't like the glass was such pleasant company!_

"_So, a girl," Lisa immediately started again. "You've been hurt by her, but… it's strange, I don't see why she has hurt you. Are you sure she has done something wrong?"_

_Of course he was sure, he had heard what she had said! She thought Hodges was a romantic, so they had to be dating. What other explanation was there?_

"_I don't think she has…" Lisa said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "It feels like… her heart still belongs to you… Gosh, this is tricky, I can't feel everything right! I wish I could check my cards…"_

"_Your cards?" Greg repeated, his eyebrows raised up high. "You mean like fortune telling cards?"_

"_Yeah," Lisa nodded with a serious look on her face. "Wanna come up to my room and check them with me? I promise, I won't do anything that'll make you think again that I'm a hooker, okay?"_

_What did he have to lose?_

"_Fine," he said. "Which floor is your room on?"_

"And that's how I ended up in her room," he finished telling Sara his story. "She checked her cards, we talked and yes, we did end up kissing, but nothing else, I swear! I would never do that to Morgan, I love her! Even if she's dating Hodges…"

"Do you still believe that?" In total surprise Sara shook her head. "Russell told me he had to send her away because she totally lost it at the thought that you were with another girl! She wouldn't do that if she was dating Hodges and you know that! She's still crazy about you and if you don't find a way to get through to her, you're going to lose her forever!"

"What am I supposed to do then, since she won't listen to me?" he said, sounding angrier than he wanted to. "She doesn't believe me, she said we 'have to follow the evidence' and that the evidence is telling her I slept with Lisa! I don't have any evidence that I did _not_ sleep with her, just my word or Lisa's and she certainly won't listen to her!"

"Did _you_ not listen to what I said earlier?" A still angry looking Russell walked up to them. "This is a crime scene, remember, not some kind of bar where you can discuss your love life! Sara, start processing the scene! And Greg, have you given Brass your statement?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good! Then you are going home right now, you are on unpaid leave until this case has been solved and you can remember how to act professional at a crime scene again!"

Greg shook his head, even though it wasn't anything like him to contradict his supervisor. "I'm going to find Morgan and I won't give up until she realizes this isn't what it seems like!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far, always appreciate them! :)**

Ignoring a surprised Sara, an angry Russell and an even angrier Brass Greg rushed out of the hotel room, checking if he still had his car keys in his pocket as he impatiently waited for the elevator. As soon as he had reached the lobby, he ran outside, got into his car and immediately drove away, barely giving himself the time to check if it was safe to leave the parking lot. He was either lucky or the PD had been warned, because his speed was definitely ticket worthy, but yet no one stopped him. Within minutes he had reached CSI. He didn't bother to lock his car, but just raced inside, asking everyone he saw if they knew where Morgan was.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice alone was enough to send Greg's anger level sky high. With clenched fists he walked into the breakroom, the same place where he had seen Morgan yesterday with… with _him_…

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" A little nervous, Hodges jumped up from his seat, not used to seeing Greg this angry.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" Greg had to fight the urge to seriously hurt the man in front of him. He had never been violent, but this situation pushed him over the edge.

"Wow, what did I do?"

"You… and Morgan… here… yesterday… Remember again?"

"Me and Morgan? What are you talking about?" Hodges laughed nervously, but he really didn't seem to know what Greg was talking about.

"What happened between you and Morgan after shift yesterday?" Greg shouted at him.

"Oh, that…" Hodges nodded, remembering everything again. "Well, I was sitting here when…"

_Morgan looked into the breakroom, stepping in with only one foot, clearly ready to leave right away again. "Hey, Hodges, have you seen Greg?"_

"_No, I haven't, but come see this!" Hodges held up his phone and pointed to the screen. Morgan shook her head. "Some other time, I really want to find Greg before he leaves."_

"_It will only take a second…" Hodges told her with a smile._

"_Come on, Hodges, can't it wait till tomorrow? I need to talk to Greg and I can't find him anywhere!" Morgan said with a sigh. Hodges gave her a begging look. "Please? I'll help you find Greg if you look at this…"_

_Morgan sighed again. "Fine, what is it?"_

_She plopped down on the couch next to him, wondering once again why she had once said he was her best friend. Right now he was only best at annoying her._

"_Why do you wanna find Greg anyway?" he asked as he opened the photo gallery on his phone._

"_That's none of your business!" she immediately told him. "Just show me what you have to show me and then help me find him!"_

"_Alright, relax… Here, this is how I redecorated the living room. It's Italian style, so Elisabetta feels at home." He started to show her all the photos of his living room. He had taken one from nearly every possible angle, which meant he had a lot of photos to show Morgan. As always, she politely commented on what she saw, laughing every now and then when he had a funny story that went with one of the things she saw on the photos._

"_This is the exact same vase as there was on the table when we had dinner for the first time together, just the two of us," he told her, pointing to the vase on the screen. Morgan rolled her eyes. "You are such a romantic…"_

_She smiled at him. "I'm sure Elisabetta loves it. Now, can you please help me find Greg? If he hasn't already left, because that second of yours nearly lasted half an hour!"_

"_If he has already left, I will personally call him and ask him to come back," he promised her. She frowned. "And you think that'll work? When you ask him to come back, he'll probably just drive home faster!"_

"And the way you look right now, I think I should be happy if you drive away from me faster," Hodges finished his story. Greg ignored his comment, too lost in his own thoughts. Morgan had wanted to find him yesterday, she had wanted to talk to him… And her comment about Hodges being a romantic had clearly been a sarcastic one. How could he have missed that yesterday? He felt even worse now. If only he had asked her or Hodges what was going on yesterday, he wouldn't even be in this situation! Morgan wouldn't be angry with him, she could tell him why she wanted to find him yesterday and maybe they could have even gone out for drinks! But no, he had to jump to the wrong conclusion, rush off and end up kissing a girl he didn't even know. Suddenly he found it no wonder Morgan seemed to hate him.

While Greg talked to Hodges, Morgan sat on the bench in the locker room. She remembered sitting there as well after having shot dr. Jimmy's assistant and fighting back her tears. Now, she wasn't even fighting them. They rolled down her face, quicker and quicker until she could barely breathe anymore. How could he have done this to her? Didn't he know how much she loved him? Wait, did she really just think that she _loved_ him? Ah, well, it didn't matter anyway… He had Lisa and maybe even a dozen other girls he slept with without knowing them… The tears ran down her face faster again. How could he?

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

Startled, she looked up and saw Nick standing in the doorway of the locker room, a worried look in his eyes. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes… Greg!"

"Greg?" Nick repeated, clearly not understanding. "What did he do?"

"He slept with some girl he doesn't even know!"

"What?"

Sobbing and stuttering Morgan told him the whole story. When she was done talking, he shook his head. "That doesn't sound like him at all… I know he's crazy about you and he'd never want to hurt you! Are you sure he _slept_ with her?"

"If you had seen that bed, you wouldn't be asking me this question!" she snapped at him.

"Hey, relax, I'm on your side!" Nick quickly said. "Look, I'll see if I can find Greg and talk to him. In the meantime: there's someone to see you at the reception."

Slowly, Morgan started to wipe away her tears.

"Please don't tell my Dad!" she suddenly said. "If he finds out he'd kill Greg!"

"Don't worry," Nick told her with a grim look on his face. "If it's true, I'll be happy to kill him for you!"

After Morgan had cleaned her face, she walked to the reception desk of CSI. The receptionist pointed to a girl who had her back towards her. "She came to see you, miss Brody."

The girl now turned around. Morgan immediately turned around as well and started to walk away as the girl was none other than Lisa.

"Morgan, wait!" The girl ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Please listen to me, even if it's only five seconds! You need to know what happened between me and Greg yesterday!"

"I already know what happened," Morgan said, her teeth clenched together. Lisa shook her head. "No, you don't! Listen and I'll tell you exactly what happened!"

_She knew she was right, her feeling had never been as strong as now. That girl this guy was so madly in love with didn't do anything to hurt him. If only she knew why that guy thought she had hurt him…_

"_I've never taken anyone up to my room before," she told him as they rode the elevator together. "Most tourists aren't exactly interested in my cards… But I find them helpful, they always clear things up."_

_She wasn't sure if the guy believed her, but she didn't care. She took her key card out of her purse and opened the door of room 1175._

"_Tell me a little about the girl, please, so I can focus better," she said as she took her cards out of the top drawer. The guy did as she asked: he told her the girl's name was Morgan and that they worked together. The more he told her about Morgan, the more she realized how much he loved her. No one had ever talked about her like that, she thought with a sad smile. Most of the time, when she met a guy she liked, he'd start laughing as soon as she told him what kind of work she did. She couldn't exactly avoid the question either since she met most guys here at the hotel, having hardly any time off at all. _

_She looked at the guy sitting next to her again. He was still talking about Morgan, almost as if he had forgotten someone was sitting next to him. He was actually really cute, she thought while she started laying out the cards on the small table. He didn't pay attention to them, but she did. Interesting… She looked up, patiently waiting for a moment to explain the cards to him. Since he was still going on about Morgan, he didn't notice she was looking at him. Suddenly, she bent towards him and kissed him._

"_I've wanted to do that for ages, but things have always been so crazy at work," she whispered, hoping it would help him think she was Morgan. "And then, when you took off on your own to that slaughter house… I was so scared!"_

_She had heard him talk about it and hoped this would convince him he was kissing Morgan instead of her, Lisa. She kissed him again and this time, he responded. A happy feeling went through her body as he was a great kisser. But when he took her over to the bed, still kissing her, she realized this was going too far. This time, a feeling of guilt went through her body. Why had she tricked him into thinking she was Morgan? Hadn't she already realized how crazy he was about her? She had to stop this!_

"_Wait!" she said, gently pushing him back. "You never even told me your name. What is it?"_

_It worked. He sat up so quickly he nearly fell off the bed._

"_Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "I thought…"_

"_I know," she nodded. "I wanted you to think that. I'm sorry too… You should go and find Morgan and tell her how you feel."_

"_How am I supposed to face her after this?" Frustration and despair took over him. She shook her head. "All we did was kiss. I'm sure she has kissed someone she didn't really want to kiss as well sometime."_

_The expression on his face changed and he started to tell her about a guy named Hodges. She leaned back onto the bed and listened quietly while she thought back to her cards._

Lisa looked at Morgan. "And that's it. We talked, nothing else, I swear! It's my fault he kissed me and I'm sorry about tricking him into doing that, Morgan, I really am! But honestly, we didn't do anything else! He loves you, I know he does… It's what my cards told me as well. He loves you… and you love him. Although you probably don't believe in my cards… But they told me this had to happen so…"

"No, I indeed don't believe in your cards," Morgan coldly interrupted her, not interested in hearing another word. "And if you knew Greg loves me, then why on earth did you kiss him? Just because you wanted some attention? Just because you wanted to have a little fun? How can someone be that selfish? I hope I never have to see you again in my entire life!"

After those words, she walked away, still angry and hurt, but this time, her anger was more towards Lisa than towards Greg. She just didn't know yet if she was ready to forgive Greg. After all, that bed had looked like a mess. How was that possible if he and Lisa had just talked after their kissing? And how could she be sure Lisa was actually telling her the truth?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Last chapter... I don't know anything about fortune telling cards, so thank you, Google, for your information!**

* * *

For the second time in two days Greg rushed through the hallways of CSI to try and find Morgan. And just like last time, he couldn't find her. He checked the breakroom, the locker room, their office… Finally, he ran into Nick near the DNA lab. To his surprise, the Texan pushed him back into the wall, an angry look on his face.

"What the hell, man?" he shouted. "How could you hurt Morgan like that?"

Greg immediately felt angry again as well, but he hid it. Nick was much stronger than he was, he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. So he just sighed and bent down his head. "I didn't sleep with Lisa… But apparently no one seems to believe that and assumes I'm the kinda guy to sleep with any girl I run into. Don't you know me better than that by now?"

"I thought I did," Nick grumpily said. "Until I heard Morgan's story… According to her the bed in that hotel room had definitely been used for other things than just sleeping…"

"But I did just sleep in that bed!" Greg called out. "Alone, I swear! I talked to Lisa until she decided to get us some drinks from the soda machine. After the drinks I fell asleep in her bed. I guess I had quite a few bad dreams, because when I woke up, the sheets were everywhere around me. So what Morgan saw was not from a wild night, but from a night full of nightmares!"

Nick shook his head. "And you really expect her to believe that? Do you actually believe it yourself?"

"It's the truth!" Greg was shouting now, frustrated that Nick, someone he had always considered one of his best friends, wouldn't even believe him. He hadn't even seen the hotel room!

"I did _**not**_ sleep with Lisa!" he said again, putting extra emphasis on the word not.

"He's right."

Both men turned around when they heard Sara's voice. She tossed them a quickly printed report. "Here, see for yourself. I had to process the crime scene and when asked, I will honestly state that I believed the hotel room to be part of the scene as well, because I processed the entire room inch by inch. I checked the sheets on the bed for semen, but everything I found, was old already and didn't match Greg's DNA… I also found two soda cans in the trash and because one smelled kinda funny, I tested it. It was positive for a product called ZzzQuil, which should help you get to sleep faster. It, however, has also been known to give you nightmares. I found the rest of it in Lisa's bathroom. She put it in your drink, Greg. I just don't know if she did it to help you get to sleep or to get you into trouble with Morgan when she'd see the bed."

Greg shook his head. "Lisa didn't know there would be a shooting later that night… Or do you think she did know?"

"Hey, you're the one with a psychic in the family," Nick reminded him. Greg already turned towards him to tell him what he thought about his comment, but Sara quickly interrupted him: "Why don't you take this report and show it to Morgan? That is if you still want to have a chance with her, of course… I think she's at home…"

It took Greg only half a second to understand what she was telling him to do. Then, with the report firmly in his hand, he rushed outside, hoping Morgan would finally listen to him this time.

* * *

Back at home, Morgan sat on her couch, staring at the wall in front of her. What was she supposed to do? Believe Lisa and give Greg another chance? Or believe what she saw? She was a CSI, so she was supposed to believe the evidence. But still… Something deep down inside of her didn't believe anymore that Greg had slept with Lisa. She knew how much he cared about her and that the last thing he'd want was for her to get hurt. She also remembered how worried he had been the times she was close to getting hurt. Then why would he suddenly do something as stupid as sleeping with a girl he didn't know? Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Morgan? Morgan, please open up, I need to talk to you!"

Greg… What was she supposed to do?

"Morgan, please! Can I come in and talk to you?"

She still didn't respond, unsure of what to do.

"Morgan, I'm not leaving until I've talked to you! I don't care if I have to sit here all night or all week, I won't leave! I just hope your neighbors don't mind, they're already giving me funny looks…"

That she could imagine. But what was she supposed to do? Let him in? Leave him outside?

"Look, if you don't believe me, read Sara's report. I'll put it in your mailbox!"

Sara's report? She finally gave in and opened the door, just as Greg put a report in her mailbox. Without looking at him, she grabbed the report from his hands and started reading it, her back towards him. As she read, her anger started to disappear. The semen found in the bed was old and not Greg's… There had been sleeping syrup in his drink, which had given him nightmares…

"You know I'd never want to hurt you," he whispered behind her. She turned around and found him standing only inches away from her. He looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes she couldn't resist and felt she was slowly starting to break. How could she stay mad at him?

"Did you really think you were kissing me when you kissed Lisa?" she softly asked him.

"I don't know anymore, I think I must have," he told her with a desperate look in his eyes. "I remember talking about you and then… I don't know, everything seems kinda fuzzy after that until I realized… it wasn't you…"

"And if you hadn't realized that, do you think… you would have slept with her?" She didn't know why she actually asked him that, but she had to know.

"If I did…" He looked at her with his most sincere look. "I'd only do it because I thought it was you. I could never just sleep with a girl I only just met, not after…"

He suddenly fell silent. Curiously, Morgan looked at him. "Not after what?"

"Not after… having slept with only three girls my entire life," he confessed. She was unable to hide a surprised look on her face. "What? You've only been with three girls your entire life? A guy like you? I mean… you're hot, you're smart, you're funny…"

She remembered saying those exact words earlier, in the breakroom when they were working on Alison's case, also remembering how hard it had been not to blush when she was saying them. This time, however, her cheeks went bright red.

"And totally insecure when it comes to girls," he finished her sentence for her. "You're talking about a guy who didn't lose his virginity until he was 22! And… I'm still scared to take such a huge step. I never even slept with Alison!"

"But you wouldn't be scared to take such a huge step with me?" She bit the inside of her cheek, but not because she was nervous about his answer. It was about something else that she wasn't sure of whether or not she could tell him.

"The truth? I'm terrified!" he told her. "I've been in love with you for such a long time and I'm just so scared that when we finally do take that step, I'll do something wrong! Although it seems like I've already done something wrong before we actually had a chance to take that step…"

"You know how everyone always seems to think I'm totally confident around guys?" she suddenly changed the subject, deciding she had to tell him. "Well, actually, I didn't have my first serious boyfriend until I was 23… And by serious I mean… well, you understand. And after that I've only been with one other guy…"

"A girl like you? You're so beautiful and smart and caring and… well, basically every guy's dream! How is it possible that…" He shook his head in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess a lot of things aren't exactly the way they seem…"

They both looked at each other, neither of them saying a word as they were both unsure of what to do or say next. Finally, Greg softly whispered: "I still love you, Morgan, I really do. And I can keep saying I'm sorry for what I've done, but I just want to forget about it and hope you know how bad I feel about it…"

"I do, Greg," she immediately reassured him. "And maybe it's my fault as well… If I hadn't stayed to look at Hodges his photos and if I hadn't jumped to the wrong conclusion right away…"

"That makes two of us," he interrupted her. "I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion when I saw you and Hodges together."

Hesitantly, she looked up at him. "Does this mean we're even now?"

"If I say 'yes', does it mean I finally get to kiss you for real?" he asked her in return. She put her hand on his chest, holding him back for just one more moment. "Only if you've brushed your teeth since your little adventure! I don't wanna have the feeling I'm indirectly kissing Lisa…"

"Don't worry, you'll only be kissing me!" he promised her.

"Then… you can," she nodded.

"Okay…" And finally, this time for real, he kissed her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could while she lost herself in the kiss. With every second she started wondering more and more why she hadn't done this sooner. When he pulled back, she groaned in annoyance.

"Do you…" he started, but she already cut him off by kissing him again. He held her back for a moment. "Remember: terrified, okay?"

Smiling, she took off his shirt and threw it aside.

"Don't worry," she told him in between two kisses. "If you're only half as good as you are at kissing, then you have nothing to worry about!"

Later, she repeated that he had nothing to worry about and she added: "I'm glad you've only been with three other girls. I'd be pretty jealous if I knew I had to share this with hundreds of others!"

With a smile on his face, he pulled her close again and kissed her. His nerves had disappeared completely, he just felt happy now. Next to him, Morgan seemed to feel just as happy. She comfortably rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Greg," she mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep. He kissed her on top of her head before he closed his eyes as well. "I love you too, Morgan."

* * *

In a hotel room on the other side of Las Vegas Lisa looked at her cards again. She hadn't touched them since she had put them down for Greg and now, she checked what they had told her to do. She had done a simple drawing of three cards: one for the past, one for the present and one for the future. The first card, the one for the past, was the 8 of Clubs. It stood for work or business problems that had to do with jealousy. Smiling, Lisa put the card aside. Greg had been jealous of Morgan talking to Hodges, which had definitely caused him problems at work.

The second card, the one for the present, was the 3 of Spades, which stood for breaks in a relationship, sometimes with a third person involved. She knew she was the third person involved in Greg and Morgan's relationship and that she had caused it to break.

The third card, the one for the future, was the 9 of Hearts. That card was known as the card of wishes, a wish or a dream would be fulfilled. Lisa didn't have to guess what Greg's dream or wish was: be together with Morgan. As always, the cards had told her everything she had needed to know. Greg had a problem, she had to get involved and then his wish would come true. With a smile on her face, she started to get ready to get back to work downstairs. None of the tourists would probably believe in her feeling, but right now it told her Greg was happier than ever.


End file.
